Meet the Kuja's
by Didannl
Summary: Luffy and crew rescue some castaway Kuja Pirates. Deciding to help them return to their crew, the Mugiwaras learn some things about Luffy's training days that shock them- and in Sanji's case depress.


Well the juices stopped flowing for my other story so I thought I'd write something else for a while. Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

_Somewhere in the new world:_

It was the morning after a storm, which were quite frequent in the New World. The strawhats were enjoying their first sunny morning in weeks. Sanji was making breakfast, Usopp and Franky were repairing some holes, Zoro was asleep, Robin was with Nami in the aquarium room discussing how off course the storms had pushed them. Brook was on lookout, and Chopper was in his medical room with Luffy who had swallowed too much sea water the night before.

"Oi, mina-san! I see a ship!" Brook announced on the load speaker. Everyone except Luffy and Chopper came out on deck.

"A ship? How big? Where is it?" Nami asked

"Off the starboard bow, its small. Could be a life raft." He answered

"Someone is trying to sail the New World on a life raft?!" Sanji questioned. Usopp walked over to the edge of the Sunny an pulled out his binoculars.

"He's right. It's a life boat, looks like the storm hit it hard... wait... there's a girl on board!"

"GIRL?!" Sanji immediately shouted "Do she need help?! Does she need a prince to rescue her?!" He continued

"Maybe, It looks like her ship is sinking... hold on there's two more girls!" Usopp said "One is trying to bail the boat out, the other two look like they're unconscious!"

"Well we have to help them!" Sanji shouted

"Baka, what if they're enemies?!" Zoro said, stretching his arms after his nap

"He's right, but if we leave them there they'll probably be eaten, slowly digested by some large fish." Robin replied

"Robin, do you have to be so scary? Now I would feel bad if we just left them there!" Nami stated

"Yosh! Lets reel them in then!" Franky said as he threw some rope with a hook to Usopp.

"So everyone good with helping them?" He asked, everyone nodded. Usopp tied one end of the rope to the mast and placed the end with the hook into his slingshot. He shot the hook at the sinking ship and it clasped on tightly to the edge. The girl bailing out the ship looked up in surprise. The rope tightened and the small boat shot toward the Sunny at an alarming pace, eventually slamming into the side of the larger boat.

"You guys didn't need to pull so hard!" Nami yelled, looking over at the two idiots who don't seem to remember their own strength. Sanji and Zoro looked back at her with nonchalant faces

"Oops." They said in unison.

"The girls!" Sanji gasped as he ran toward the edge where the small ship had crashed. Robin had already lifted the three girls onto the deck. The one who was bailing the ship before sat up and rubbed her head, the shock had woken the other two girls up. All three of them were wearing what looked like animal print bikinis and those white mantles with gold shoulder pads that were often worn by high ranking marines. But the girls didn't look like marines. The first girl had short blond hair and had a brown outfit with black spots, the other two had long hair- one orange, one brunette. The brunette had a green outfit also with black spots. The redhead had a pink outfit with black tiger stripes. But the strangest part was that all three of them had a snake wrapped around them. The blond first checked on the health of her comrades. After confirming their safety, she glanced around at her surroundings, eventually laying eyes on the pirate flag waving atop the Sunny Go. She gasped an noticed all the people around her.

"Oi, you guys ok? Hey someone go get Chopper!" Usopp said, Robin responded with a nod and headed inside. The three girls stood up in an instant, sensing danger they grabbed their snakes, who somehow turned into bows and drew an arrow each. Zoro reached for his sword, but Nami stopped him.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you! We saw your ship sinking an decided to help!" Usopp protested

"Help? Pirates help us? HA! Especially male pirates! We can't trust you!" The brunette said while shifting her bow's aim around at the boys . The blond turned to Nami and said

"You. You we can trust. And the woman that just went inside. Now tell us why we're here!" The blond said as she stared Nami down.

"You have something against guys? No matter- well it's like he said, we just wanted to help." Nami pleaded, she knew that the crew could easily disarm them but she didn't want to scare them more then they already have.

The blond looked at her comrades. The redhead whispered "_I guess we can't trust her either, after all she does associate with those men." _The blond nodded, then Sanji went skipping up to them and said

"Now now young ladies, ones as beautiful as yourselves must be reasonable. Lets talk over some- gah! _*pewwwsh* _" Sanji shouted as he was forced to jump back 10 feet to avoid the arrow that the redhead had just shot at him. Shocking the crew as it left a huge gaping hole in the side of the Sunny.

"OI OI OI OI!" Franky shouted "Watch the ship!"

"Don't get any closer you man! You lot are disgusting vile creatures!" The redhead shouted, with a look of fear in her eyes. "You should all just- kawaii!" She shrieked and looked over at Chopper as he walked out on deck.

"Eh?! Who are they?" asked Chopper looking over at Zoro

"Some ungrateful castaways." Zoro responded having now drawn one of his katana. The three girls were starring at Chopper with stars in their eyes, they shook their heads and remembered that they were in some kind of enemy territory.

"Ok forgetting the cute tanuki, we will not stay here! LET US GO!" The blond shouted, pointing her arrow at Zoro

"First young ladies we have not captured you, second of all can I see your- *Smack*" Nami smacked Brook upside the head before he could finish

"THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP US HERE YOU PERV!" Nami yelled clenching her steaming fist, Nami turned to Chopper and yelled "AND WHERE IS OUR IDIOT CAPTAIN?!"

"He's coming!" said Chopper, now hiding behind Zoro's leg.

"Enough talk we're leaving. NOW!" The blond yelled, but then she leaned over the edge to see their broken ship sink to the bottom of the sea. Now panicked she turned gaze back to the crew when suddenly she heard-

"OI! Marguerite-chan! Is that you?!" Luffy had just walked onto the deck, now walking without hesitation towards the armed blond girl.

"Luffy-san! This is your ship?!" The blond said as she lowered her bow

"LUFFY-SAMA!" The other two yelled as they dropped their bows and ran over to him with Marguerite

"...sama?" asked Sanji with tears in his eyes, the rest of the crew looked dumbfounded as the girls ran up and hugged him.

"It's been a while Marguerite! and you two were... umm..." Luffy asked scratching his head

"They were at the banquet and such." replied Marguerite as she dragged the girls back. "Oi, be nice" she whispered to them

"But we wanna stretch him again!" The brunette said while the redhead nodded.

Nami walked over to Luffy and asked "You know them?!"

"Yeah, I met them when I got separated from you guys two years ago." Luffy replied "This is Marguerite and... umm"

"This is Califa and this is Tibia." Marguerite finished "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brook and Robin. They're the nakama I was telling you about!" Luffy said, the crew waved back when they were mentioned. "What happened to you guys? Why are you in the New World?" Luffy continued

"We were with the others until a few days ago. Hebi-hime-sama has some shibukai business in the New World. The three of us were doing a training exercise to pass the time when those storms suddenly came up. We were separated from the ship, then you found us. OH!" Marguerite turned to the rest of the crew "Thank you for saving us. We apologize for our rude behavior" she bowed. The other two did the same.

"No... no problem. Anyway why do you not like men?" Nami asked

"Because men are evil creatures and we are forbidden to have contact with them... except for the one exception ordered by Hebi-hime-sama." The redhead now known as Tibia answered.

"Hebi-hime? Do you mean Boa Hancock? The pirate empress?" Robin asked

"Yes, we three are members of the Kuja Pirates." the brunette Califa responded

"Kuja? So you guys were the ones that helped us when we left Sabondy?" Usopp asked "Luffy did say he knew her..."

"Yes!... sorry, we should have recognized your ship from that time!" Marguerite said "_idiot." _she muttered to herself

"Hold on! I'm still confused about the men are evil thing!" Sanji whimpered.

"Well the Kuja's home island is the mythical island of women. There are no men on that island." Robin stated

"Well I guess we should trust you since you all are Luffy-san's nakama." Marguerite responded

"Who is the one exception?" Chopper asked

"Luffy-sama." Tibia said as she pointed towards Luffy. Sanji was bent over in a corner pounding his fist against the ground muttering "_damn you Luffy, damn you!" _

_"... _why Luffy-san?" Brook asked

"We're not sure, Hebi-hime has an odd fondness of him." Marguerite responded. The crew tilted their heads_, odd fondness?_

"Wait... skeleton... male skeleton... male talking skeleton!? EEEEKKKKKKK!" the girls shrieked and jumped back.

"Knew that would happen. Anyway since your ship sank, you'll be with us for awhile. We're headed to someplace called Jambura." Nami stated, the girls calmed down.

"Jambura?! That's the island we were headed to! Hebi-hime-sama has business on an island that you can only get to by going through Jambura first. She should stay there a few days." Marguerite said excitedly

"Ok then we'll take you!" Luffy responded

"Thank you Luffy-san!" Marguerite said

"No problem!... *growl*... Sanji?" Luffy asked as he clenched his stomach.

"Hai, Hai. Let's all go inside for some tea and snacks, you ladies should be checked for injuries by Dr. Chopper." Sanji pointed towards Chopper who was motioning towards the med room.

"Come on Usopp we have a hole to fix." Franky said, Usopp nodded and grabbed his tool box.

"Sorry." Tibia said. The girls then followed Chopper inside.

* * *

mina-san : you guys, everyone

hebi-hime : snake princess

tanuki : raccoon

kawaii : _if you don't know this you haven't seen enough_ anime.

baka : _again, you should know this._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
